


25 Days Of Neyscar

by kjstark



Series: Football RPF one-shots [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Challenge Collection, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Days OTP Challenge collection of different AU settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from one of many famous tumblr posts of 'List of AUs I really want' and it was originally a total count of 68 AUs. So I took out the ones I wasn't really comfortable with writing (mostly because I feel like I can't work out profound plots such as the ones found in Mob!AU's, Serial killers!AU, SUPERHEROES!AU Other magical or superpowered creatures!AU, like basically all the fun, cool and sci-fi stuff) and the one's that could be combined in the same AU and took out the nice, easy number of 25.
> 
> I'm not gonna tell you which ones they all are because that'd spoil the fun.
> 
> This is for my peeps at my tumblr's [Neyscar Network](http://oscrack.tumblr.com/neyscarnet) and every Neyscar fan out there ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Lost in a random small town and you show me around!AU.

Oscar turned his iPod off and put it inside his bag, smiley and excited. This was his chance to make it all come true, he’d meet his rep, he’d sign the papers and travel the world playing football. This was it. His big opportunity knocking on the door and he was answering it, fully letting it in. It’d been a three hour drive. And even though his mother had told him the city wasn’t so far away, he didn’t think anything had gone bad.

Up until he stepped out of the bus and he recognized literally nothing.

“Wait, sir --,” Oscar turned but a full herd of people came at him, walking in hurry and stressed. Oscar tried to walk through the crowd but when he reached the doors of the bus it was all too late. It closed its doors and ran like hell. “No, wait, you’re forgetting me! I’m not--,” and he ran after it like a maniac, all until his legs felt like crashing and dying and the bus was a silhouette in the horizon. “I’m not supposed to be here,” Oscar muttered, panting. He swiped sweat off his forehead and turned.

“Watch out!” but the call was useless, and Oscar fell to the ground, with the person making the call falling above him, and the bicycle falling somewhere around their legs. ‘ _Great, now my legs, my back and my ribs hurt_ ,’ Oscar bitterly thought. “Shit,” the guy breathed at Oscar’s chest, trying to lift himself up. Someone was running to them, laughing.

“Somehow, I knew you’d crash within seconds. This is way you’re not to be trusted with any kind of moving form of transport,” he said, reaching them.  
“Is there any other kind of transport that doesn’t move,” Oscar whispered, while the guy above him made to stand up, as he chuckled. Oscar didn’t bother to open his eyes, blinded by the direct sunlight hitting at his face, until he felt the guy was fully on his feet.  
When he finally opened them, he did to find a stretched out hand and a warm smile. Oscar took the hand, and melted at the smile.

“You’re not from here,” the guy said. And Oscar all of the sudden remembered his misery again. He rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

“Yeah, I sort got dumped here,” he explained.

“Man, that sucks,” the other guy commented, with a frown. “My name’s David, the dumbass that could’ve give you a concussion is Neymar,” he said pointing to the olive-skinned guy who had a sweet smile, and Oscar noticed it was still on.

“Oscar,” he said simply.

“You got a way of going back?” he asked. Oscar remembered his mom’s words and shook his head no.

“Not until 6pm, no. Though I have no idea where I am, I have no idea how I’m gonna tell me my mother where to pick me up,” he shared, cracking a bitter laugh.

“You’re in Candara, my friend,” and Oscar didn’t really wanted to sound like an asshole and say he still didn’t know where the fuck that was.

Not that he had the need ‘cause Neymar was snorting at his friend’s comment, and saying: “Please, like he’s to know where that is,” he pushed him aside and stood in front of Oscar. “There’s a friend of ours we’re heading at now, he has a phone that you can use,” he offered. Oscar looked at them better this time. The guy in front of him was shorter, skinny as he was. The other one was taller, a little more bulk but had innocent-looking eyes. Oscar looked around him briefly too and saw no one in the streets, only dust and heat.

“Sure,” he said, recklessly. He prayed they weren’t the bad people he heard so much in news.

“I’d ride the bike if I were you,” David said at Oscar’s ear, and he laughed and looked at Neymar.

“Maybe you should stay here, give him your bike and we’ll go alone,” Neymar joked back.

“Oh, you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” he said, narrowing his brow. Neymar shook his head, glaring at him.

“I promise I’m not as bad as he makes me out to be,” Neymar told him once David’d taken off. Oscar laughed under his breath and adjusted himself at the back heel of the bike.

“Somehow I feel like I believe your friend more,” he joked, placing his hands on the guys shoulders, nervously.  
“Fine. You better hold on then.”

-o-

Once they reached their friends house Oscar started wondering what’d happen to his rep and his meeting and if maybe this was the place he was supposed to be at. If maybe he should’ve looked harder and--

“Hey,” Neymar called him. Oscar came back to himself and saw another guy standing in front of him, looking at him funny.

“Sorry, Oscar,” he stretched out his hand and the guy firmly took it.

“Thiago,” he replied. “You need to use my phone, I hear?” he wondered.

“Actually anyone’s phone, to be honest,” Oscar answered, raising his eyebrows. Thiago cracked a laugh and handed him his cellphone. He dialed his mother’s phone as he knew it by memory and excused himself. Thiago and Neymar watched him go, one analyzing and the other gazing.

“He’s kinda cute, huh? Kinda like, lost puppy-cute,” David said, walking out to them. Thiago turned to him and grabbed the apple his was handing him. Neymar was lost.

Thiago shared a look with his boyfriend and then both turned to their friend. “Don’t you think, Ney?” David asked, again.

“Think what?” he asked, still not looking at them.

They both just rolled their eyes and walked inside, leaving Neymar to dreamly sigh alone.

-o-

“I’m also gonna need you call Tulio, I can’t meet him here,” he told his mom at last. “Thanks, sure, I love you, too,” and he hung up.

“Everything got fixed?” Neymar asked behind him. Oscar turned, surprised, then settled, smiled.

“Yeah, sorta. Where’s, uhm,--

“Thiago,” he reminded. “He’s inside with David. I don’t know what they’re up to and the last time I walked in on them I got scarred for life,” he commented, opening his eyes widely. Oscar didn’t know if he should be scared or amused. Neymar stretched an open hand and Oscar put the phone in it. He took it to his pants back pockets, he smiled and stood there for long, and Oscar really tried to avoid looking somewhere else like the complete awkward weirdo he was. There was a smocking-hot, seemingly nice guy, staring at him and all he had to do was stand, smile and look back.

All he did was draw the corner of his mouth up in a totally awkward and uncomfortable smile.

But it worked because Neymar laughed loudly and even bit his lower lip after he was done laughing. So Oscar either did something very bad or something very good.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else? ‘Cause they’re gonna take long and it’s just 2pm so, your deadline is anywhere but near,” he offered. And he had nice, honey eyes and a rare hairstyle.

“Yes,” because Oscar by this time was enchanted.

He took David’s bike this time and rode downtown, through beautiful paths of yellow-colored trees, and Neymar’d talked about himself all the way down. All his goals and dreams. All his lifetime stories. Turns out he played football for the local town’s team. And he was quite the star within his people. He’d hope to make it his career, so he could help his dad pay stuff.

“Yeah, I mean, I had this accident last year. Car crash, wasn’t that big of a deal, but I broke my back,” he shared. They were walking to a kiosk where they supposedly sell amazing ice cream. They got a couple of cones. Chocolate for Oscar and vanilla for Neymar. And then they sat on a bench nearby the shop. “I learned life’s unpredictable you know. You can have your whole plan but if someone, or something, you know, whatever, decides to have other plans for you, there’s just nothing you can do but accept it. Work with it. Be happy,” he shrugged at last, and turned to smile at Oscar.

“Must’ve been hard,” he muttered.

“Well, it was by summer, I mean, everyone was ready to go to the beach and play football and dance and there I was, laid on a bed, bored as hell, marathoning sucky ass franchises. Luckily I have nice friends who got me into poker and so I didn’t spent the whole of July bored. Though, I did lose a couple of nice issues of Spider-man,” he babbled, shaking his head at last. He snorted, “Then I was able to walk again, worst three months of my life, to be honest, but there was a lesson I’ll never forget,” he added, taking a sip of his ice cream. “What about you?” he asked when Oscar didn’t say anything for three minutes. “You said you were to meet your rep here?”

“Well, I was supposed to meet him to fix some things up before I go,” that only but made Neymar rise his eyebrows.

“You’re leaving to play football?” Oscar nodded, proudly. “Where?”

“England. I’m gonna try my luck out there.”

“Yeah, hey, maybe you get signed by Chelsea, that’d be amazing, huh? You like ‘em?” Oscar smiled at him and moved his head slightly to the side, as if it was obvious. “Man, that’s amazing. I wish I could go,” he muttered, looking at his hands.

Oscar looked at him from the angle he was giving him and smiled. He liked the guy. There was this thing, this light he brought, it was mesmerizing to watch. When he talked, when he walked, the faces he made while he got excited telling his stories. Oscar wanted to share more than a couple of hours with this guy.

They didn’t talk much more about anything after that. Just general play of 20 questions in which Oscar admitted he liked Neymar’s eyes at the last question.

And just right after Oscar’s mom arrived, when they said goodbye, Oscar turned and told him: “You know what? You say we always got plans until destiny decides there are other better things supposed to happen for us, right?” Neymar nodded slowly, confused. “If destiny has it on their book, then, if you get known I’ll call you from wherever I am at the moment, and if I’m at Chelsea I’ll have you join, deal?” he offered, smiling hopefully.  
Neymar laughed lightly and frowned harder.

“But you don’t have my number,” he reminded him. Oscar shrugged.

“If it’s meant to be, I’ll have it, then,” and he leaned forward and kissed the shorter boy on his cheek, all before running to his mother’s car like the shy idiot he was. He looked over the review mirror and saw Neymar still standing there where he left him.

Maybe he was supposed to be there, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took 'Candara' from my Word's fonts so if there is an actual town called Candara I apologize.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Accidentally broke into your apartment because I was drunk!AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I know, I know it took me some damn time. First of all I wanna let clear (if my three week absence didn't do it for you) that I will not be doing this in a row. I wish I did though, but I can't. That being said I also want you to know that I'm not planning on giving up on these anytime soon. I'm actually very much looking forward to keep myself writing via this challenge thing. (then I'll move to prompts maybe yay!)  
> Anyway, this chapter was heavily inspired by the season that's among us. The most marketed (and annoying, if you ask me) season of the whole year, but also is usually the season where you get around a warm enviroment that just leads you to write and get all fuzzy inside and INSPIRED. So I did this.  
> Oscar's not the grinch, not really, but I like to believe his preserved, quiet attitude makes him get a little anxious whenever Christmas' around.

“…whatever and I told him ‘there’s no way you can drink an entire milk carton’, and then the stupid moron goes and tries to do just that!” David exclaimed with a joyous laughter. There was a Christmas music surrounding the small coffee-shop they were entering. There was a tiny Christmas tree on every table. There were Christmas-themed flavor and Christmas-themed cups. Not to mention each worker was wearing an either red or green Christmas hat. Oscar realized then that people get so excited about Christmas that they probably await for it right after Halloween. People always needed to celebrate something.

Oscar had been going three times a week to this particular coffee shop, two blocks away from his shared condo near campus, because they had the best Latte Peppermint Mocha he’d ever had in his life. “Oh, look, ten o-clock’s your crush,” David said, casually, and Oscar turned full-speed to glare at him.

Oh, yeah, and the handsome guy who serves it.

Not that he ever paid much attention to Oscar. Willian was great friends with both of them so he always took care of their orders, and Oscar was far too shy to even ask about the guy and David always got distracted, thank god, with other stuff to remember to ask his friend about the olive-skinned wonder boy in blue worn-out jeans and flashy smile with honey eyes that had his friend drooling all over the carpet.

Three days per week. Only to quietly glance at a unique brown hairstyle, and what seemed to be an unique personality that Oscar was dying to get to know.

 

* * *

 

_2 weeks later._

 

Oscar was tapping on his keyboard as if he was trying to kill it. Stabbing each one of the keys as his brain ran on a coffee-rush, like it was going to help his essay look any less vague. He was writing about police brutality and the social consequences it led to.  But he constantly drifted off point for being too emotional about it, or getting too angry. It was due --

2:13am. “ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered after he glanced for a short second to his nightstand watch.

\-- for in about six hours. Yeah, Oscar really hated his life sometimes.

Which is why he didn't hear the door unlocking the first time, until it wasn't that but a strenuous sound of a glass breaking. Oscar made his squeezed-dry brain get on working to stand up. He reached for a bat inside his closet and took a steady hold of it as he breathed heavily in and out and stepped outside his bedroom, praying it was only David being drunk and clumsy.

He slowly stepped on the carpet making his way through the main hall until he reached the kitchen in the main room -- it was a small, college students apartment -- and it wasn't until he saw a skinny, short body trying to walk through the broken glass that Oscar started yelling like a warrior.

The guy dropped to the floor with his hands up in defense. "Take everything you want, just don't kill me, okay? Please?" The guy said in the most sleepy but scared at the same time tone. Oscar finally recognized him there.

"You're not a murder," he stated, matter of factly, dropping his bat to his side. "You're the guy from the coffee shop." It was then that the guy finally rose his head. He stared, narrow-eyed at Oscar for a long three seconds before he started standing up.

"You're cute Latte Peppermint Mocha guy," he told him, with his brow still furrowed. He walked towards the fridge again, clumsy as any drunken would. Oscar stood there stunned at the whole situation. It was the joyous sound of the guy cracking a laugh that brought Oscar back to the present time. "Hey, I'm really flattered you're here, but you gotta admit this is first class creepy," he said to Oscar, rolling his eyes a little as he buried his head inside the fridge, "when did I get so much shit?" he murmured between juices. Oscar rolled his eyes and shut the door close just in time for the guy to sneak his head out of it.

"You're not in your place, dude, you're in _my_ place," he informed his intruder, with the most kind smile he could muster. He didn't need to think back at his laptop were waiting 1234 words left, and that he'd fail that class if he didn't deliver that in -- 2:46am-- _shit_ , almost five hours.

The guy, however, gave Oscar the most confused look he'd seen be that far cute. All before turning slowly to look around him. There was a small table inside the kitchen with a cactus on its center. There were pictures hanging on the walls of people he had never seen in his life. There was no sign of Dani's hairstyling mess, nor his Play-station games CDs lying all over the floor of the living room.

Okay, definitely _not_ his place.

"You," he turned back to his cute regular costumer, pointing at him without articulating much words. He was dizzy, he was tired, and the guy was drop-dead gorgeous even when he looked like he was going through a sleep-deprived hell.  

Oscar nodded, even though he wasn't sure what the question even was. "I live here," he stated again, for clearance purposes. The guy bit his bottom lip questioning, but he still nodded along. "How'd you get here?" Oscar wondered even more.

"With," he trailed as he deadpanned his pants pockets until he found the one with the keys. He confusedly exposed them at Oscar, "my keys."

Oscar changed his amused grin to a complete narrowed brow. He took them from the  guy's hands -- carefully, don't touch him -- and recognized David's bible passage key chain.

"For Christ's sake," he sighed, rubbing his temple. "Where you at Marcelo's party?" The guy hummed as Oscar walked to the tiny table beside the door to drop the keys to the bowl in it. Meanwhile, Stranger Good Looking Guy From Coffee Shop made his way to the sofa, where he thought -- "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed," he said, taking his shoes off.

"That's not a bed, it's a couch. And also, hmm, not yours," Oscar was trying to be polite but also not stupid enough to let a stranger -- a drunk David had technically sent here -- sleep on his couch.

\-- that this was totally fine.

Oscar grabbed his cellphone out of his sweatpants and dialed David's number, giving the guy his back.

" _Hiyo, you've reached David Luiz. Do your thing when you hear the beep!_ " sounded David's cheerful voice message.

"Hey, I got--," Oscar turned to see the guy lying spread on his couch, Oscar could only but get ' _Neymar_ ' through all his clumsy tongue language, "I got Neymar here, with your keys, and I need you get your ass here, now." He hung up.

What he saw when he turned around could only be describe as adorable. But Oscar had to kick himself and remember that this was still a complete stranger. And that he still needed to finish his goddamned homework.

"Hey, you can't sleep here," he said, loudly, to someone who was wiggling his way into comfy-ness in a stiff, leather couch. "Look, I know that you're drunk and probably don't even know where you live by this point but I gotta get up early tomorrow, and honestly you're a stranger. I mean I know nothing about you except that you work on a coffee shop nearby and apparently have no shame in taking other people's couches," Oscar's speech turned quieter and quieter until it was all but murmurs. He poked the guys shoulder only to get a giggling response.

Oscar sighed, wondering which Olympic God had he possibly angered that it made him deserve this.

When he was done rolling his eyes for probably the fifth time in the past thirty minutes he got to finally take a better look at the guy's face. There was a certain glow, a softness in his face that made Oscar's fingertips itch to touch him. His eyelashes were beautifully long, and he had a nice cut beard showing. His lips were pinkish, and fleshy, Oscar's own lips suddenly felt dry and crusty. He was slowly, but heavily, dropping to his totally knocked-out state, so Oscar figured it'd be too creepy if he kept staring.

He gave up on the cause and went looking for a blanket on David's closet. It was not in purpose that the blanket was Christmas themed but Oscar did find it amusing. He covered the guy with it and fought the urge to pet his head like a lost-and-found kitten. Which, he pretty much resembled one.

And Oscar wasn't one to give for receiving but he did hope his act of kindness made the universe help him finish his essay before sunrise, or else he was going to be deeply screwed.

 

 

The alarm rang exactly one hour and forty minutes after Oscar had fallen sleep. Essay freshly printed right out of the printer. Oscar went to shower cursing anything above him and hope that water would help him walk properly and not like a The Walking Dead zombie.

In the living room, Neymar was yawning into his palm. A new sense of rest running through him. It was only 7:15am but the sun was piercing through his eyelids and he was naked in a couch that wasn't his. He stood up to find his pants lying on the floor beneath his feet, he picked it up and put it on. "Hello?" he called, before forgetting about looking for his shirt once he heard a shower go off. He followed the sound into a closed door. He took the doorknob and pushed it open.

There was a small jump and a shouted ' _Hey!_ ' and Neymar was smiling despite he was lost and hopefully not showing it. The guy wrapped his towel tightly around his waist and looked at him offended. Neymar was more than a little thrown off but he played along. "What are you doing here?" the guy asked.

"Hmm, I was in the living room, and I got dressed and came here when I--,"

"Got dressed?" the guy wondered.

"Yeah..." Neymar was starting to go from amusedly confused to awkwardly confused. "Anyway, I was looking for you," he said, starting walking to the guy's space. Here's the thing, when he wakes up in places that are not his or his friends, especially if he wakes up naked, he's most definitely going to think something happened. And if something happened but he didn't, by his mother's name, remember it then the least he could do was act like he did. But when he tried to reach for the guy to give him a kiss and he flew to the other side of the room, then Neymar knew something was definitely off.

"Woah, what are you doing?!" he shouted, death-grip on the bathroom towel attached to his hip.

"I was trying to kiss you," he said, in an asking tone because by this point he wasn't sure and he didn't care.

"Why?!" he yelled, two pitches too high. Neymar frowned even harder then. The guy was looking at him with an wondering, almost offended, look. It wasn't only until Neymar stared at him better that he knew who he was.

"Latte Peppermint Mocha," he muttered. Oscar rolled his eyes, he was definitely going to try a different coffee from now on.

"Actually, my name's Oscar," he walked closer and reached out his right hand. Neymar took it quickly, firmly. "We didn't sleep together or anything. You broke in here with my roommate's key and fell asleep, fully dressed, on the couch. I don't know why you woke up naked to be honest," he explained.

"It's okay, I do that sometimes," he said, naturally, like it was normal to get naked on other people's couches. "I'm glad we didn't. I wouldn't want such a memory to go waste," he didn't really meant to sound that un-smooth but well, the guy was worth it.

He watched Oscar swallow, trying not to choke on his own saliva, hardly and then there was someone yelling from the living room.

"Oscar! Hey, man, look I--," he cut his words mid-sentence when he walked inside the bedroom and saw them. Both shirtless, both sleepy-looking. David grinned like a cat who just ate a mouse.

"You gave him your key, moron," Oscar said, not-so-kindly. Neymar pressed his lips together in an ashamed gesture and David mentally face-palmed himself.

"Sorry," he told them both. "Hey, I can take you to your place if you want, I gotta look for Dani 'cause he owes me money, so I can just drop you there," he offered. Neymar looked at Oscar and then at his friend, err, David, was his name? He knows he met him last night, but he remembers so little of the man outside of his massive crush on Neymar's boss.

Neymar shrugged in acceptance of the favor, then excused himself to go get his shirt on. David was still grinning at Oscar like the devil.

"Any dirty detail?" he asked, playfully.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" David ran out the door before Oscar's pillow reached him.

 

* * *

 

Oscar figured it had to do with Christmas "magic", because he was angrily looking at the giant Santa Claus on the other side of the road promoting a sale for turkey when he heard the bump. Scared as hell he rushed out of his car and to the front of it.

"I'm so sorry!" Oscar apologized to the man lying, thank god alive, on the pavement. He turned to see him and Oscar fought the urge to laugh like a maniac.

"You gotta be kidding," Neymar muttered. "Look why don't you just ask for my number? This is getting ridiculous by the minute," he said, and then he did this thing. This thing where he shot a smile at Oscar that was far sweeter than any other coffee he'd ever had. This smile that made the icy floor beneath Oscar's shoes melt, made his heart fuzzy and warm. His eyes turned into a thin line and his smile was just so joyful it made Oscar forget all the stressed he went through in the last twenty four hours. "Here," Neymar said when Oscar wasn't speaking. He handed him a tiny piece of paper -- a paper he recognized as one from his fridge sticky-note stack -- with his phone written on it. "I wanted to give it to you then, but I couldn't muster the courage. Anyway, it might seem like a regular phone number but it's guarantee for a free, hot Christmas-themed beverage so, you should, consider 'cause coffee is--

Oscar dropped two inches lower and placed a kiss on Neymar's cheek. "Thank you. I will surely consider it," he said, with an easy smile. "Just for the coffee, though," he added jokingly, furrowing his brow. Neymar cracked a laugh, and Oscar's stomach closed tightly, just out of need to keep seeing it, keep hearing it.

"Just for the coffee, alright," Neymar repeated, and then he gazed at Oscar's face beneath the winter snow. Honey eyes baring him, creeping into his soul. He smiled once more, but this time it was more reserved, calmer, secret, so much he ended up sucking his bottom lip in the end.

"Merry Christmas," Oscar didn't forget to say.

"Yeah, and if you give me that call soon it's gonna be a happy new year, too," he added, again in the most un-smooth way ever known to man -- Oscar was actually starting to think it might be his brand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't probably post much this year after this so, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEYSCAR NEW YEAR! If you want to give me a present, just a comment will suffice ;)


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: I found your dog wondering the streets so I decided to come and return him!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when I say that I'm not posting any more Neyscar for whats left of the year and yet turn up and post not only one thing but TWO? Anyway, I do! It reminds me every day of the funny fact that I seem to have no life whatsoever. BUT REJOICE IN THAT FACT MY DEARS 'CAUSE YOU GET MORE NEYSCAR!   
> I hope you had a great Christmas Eve and ate a bunch of good stuff and got some nice shit :) (if u didn't tho, at least I'll give you some Neyscar, huh?)
> 
> On to point: I know the prompt says something and you're gonna read this thinking 'well, this is probably going to be funny and fuzzy so nice!' I'm sorry. You're wrong. 
> 
> There was something extremely seemingly careless about that phrase 'I found your dog wondering the streets so I decided to come and return him' like, I felt it was missing a 'whatever' at some point. So I decided to let my mind roll along with ideas and chose something I haven't tried writting before but found myself loving to read it in the last couple of days: Ney and Oscar not liking each other all that much. 
> 
> So this is what came up, a lot of build-up background story to finally finish at the prompt, I mean, if you think about it this doesn't really have to do with Poker at all, but it's thanks to Poker that they end up together, so it has to count, right? 
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY AND LEAVE A COMMENT ;)

The worst three months of his life. The most obnoxious, messy, annoying three months of his life. Oscar was starting to doubt if someway he made such a sin that God was now punishing him for it. The thing is, Oscar is not the kind of person who messes with somebody else’s business. He doesn’t care about gossip, he doesn’t judge on other people’s lives. He’s been living by the principle ‘if people is happy doing whatever it is they’re doing, and not bothering anyone, then is fine by me’ for as long as he remembers. He’s kept it close to his heart and followed it every time he's had to.

But the problem with his new neighbor makes him feel stupid for creating such a rule on himself and his way of leaving. Because _he_ was _bothering_ him.

With a shiny, wild personality and flashing attitude. He had olive-skin and blonde hair at the top. Was probably a Nike model for all Oscar could see when he welcomed him to the apartment residence when they met in the elevator. He smiled and seemed nice enough. But Oscar should’ve known better. Because the stereo was probably bigger than his own bed and the guy liked football – which okay, was cool. He liked football too but he didn’t have a ‘home theater’ so  – and he seemed to be those kinds of guys who always have a friend here and there, fooling around with him wherever he goes. Oscar himself didn’t get that part because he only had like a total count of two friends and one of them was in Belgium and the other in France, whatever. He still didn’t judge.

The guy started with a party two days after he moved. Loud, pop-rap music that was making Oscar’s memorabilia shake on their place in the wall. He let it slide that time, there’s no harm in partying. 

He started getting a bit tad worried about the safety of his accustomed state of quietness when it was 3am and he was unable to study like he wanted to due to the offensive sex-talk Whatever Guy was singing in the reggeaton they were now listening to.

Every single weekend – Oscar counted it – and some others Thursdays. He wasn’t sure anymore if the guy had a job, or was in college, or maybe he was some super rich famous star that Oscar didn’t recognize because he’s always lost with those stuff. But Oscar was truly concerned.

He met him one morning when he went out to look for the paper. It was ten am on a Wednesday and the guy was in shorts, shirtless. Oscar waved at him out of courtesy and he replied with a smile.

“Hey, uhm,” he looked like he was struggling to remember his name.

“Oscar,” he helped, the guy smiled. “Neymar, right?” he nodded, and walked to his spot.

“Can I ask for a favor?” _Oh, boy…_

“Sure,” Oscar said, trying not to swallow.

“Can I hide in your place for a second? There’s an awkward post-night conversation I don’t really wanna have, there” he asked, pointing at his door on his back with his thumb. Oscar looked over his shoulder and saw some clothing on the floor and lots of beer cans.

“Should I be concerned?” Oscar turned to look at him.

“Well, if you don’t have a daughter that’s around my age, I think not,” he said, trying to joke. But Oscar did have a daughter and if any guy ever did this to her once she grows up Oscar will have his head. So he didn’t smile and Neymar noticed. “It’s not exactly what you think, the cans are from a different time. We were both conscious and aware of what we were doing, okay? I have a sister, I’m not that much of a dick,” he explained better, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Yet, you asked me to hide here because you wanna avoid her,” he reminded, crossing his arms.

“Because it’s awkward to explain to someone why you don’t wanna be with them. I’m saving her the trouble,” he refuted.

“And yourself,” Oscar cleared.

“And myself, fine,” he gave up.

“I’m gonna let you in, but just for the record, you are a dick,” Oscar said, moving to one side. Neymar rolled his eyes, then ran for a couple of minutes to his apartment and came out with a Nike sweater and sandals, and closed his door. Oscar closed his own once they were both inside. “Sorry for the mess,” he apologized, going to the kitchen.

“Mess? You should see my place,” he said, chuckling, and putting his hands inside his sweater pockets. Oscar smiled just for the sake of not starting anything, there was no way he’d go inside that apartment. “So, Oscar, you alone here?” he asked from the kitchen counter.

“Yeah – well, sometimes I bring my daughter over and she stays with me for a couple of days,” he said, looking at the calendar to check when he had to go pick Julia at Ludy’s place. Next weekend. Oscar grabbed a can of Guaraná and offered one to Neymar, he nodded and Oscar tossed it at him.

“Oh really? You didn’t seem like a dad or anything, but then again, I don’t either,” he shared, chuckling, opening the can.

“You have children?” he was surprised. Apparently, there was more about this guy than it seemed.

“Child. Son,” he said, sipping on his drink. “He’s five, he’s the cutest thing,” he muttered in the most caring way. Oscar reconsidered his whole character for a second.

“I hope his mom is not the girl you’re avoiding over there,” he said, wondering. Neymar shook his head and drank again.

“We split before he was even born,” he shrugged. “You? I take since you said that you bring your daughter sometimes that means you’re not with her and her mom, huh?” Oscar shook his head slowly, pressing his lips together. There was no denying he felt a tiny bit of a failure every time he admitted he divorced, because there was always the question lingering: 'was it the right decision? Should I have fought harder?' Truth was he still cared about Ludy a lot, about her well-being, her feelings. Which is why he thinks he made the right choice of splitting when he woke up one morning and realized they were no longer in love. They just loved each other, and that was it.

“We’re friends though,” he added to his silence. He didn’t want Neymar to think he was still hung-up about it. Neymar nodded along, sharing the feeling.

That had been the beginning of the mess.

The partying stopped eventually after a month and a half. But it was replaced by ‘karaoke night’ that made Oscar miss the obscene latino singer. Julia was crying loudly and Oscar was up to over his head with it all.

He put winter earphones on Julia’s head and walked out his apartment across the hall to Neymar’s. He knocked on the door loudly and did what he swore he’d never do: complain on other people’s doings.

Neymar nodded and apologized and screamed everybody quiet. Oscar left feeling successful.

Everything was more peaceful then. Neymar would see him in the elevator and the halls and would wave at him and ask him small, innocent questions.

But one and half month Oscar grew white hair because of his noisy neighbor. Girl after girl left his apartment day in and day out. All of them with the same character flaws: same clothing, shoes in hands, messy hair, and a feeling of regret in the face they gave Oscar whenever he caught them on their way out.

He really tried not to judge, and not to hate the guy guts. But he was a mess, and it was bothering him for some unknown reason.

 

Later on, he was shocked with something: the guy was extremely attractive. It was one of those problematic mornings that Oscar went to his front door to get his paper, and Neymar came out of his with only a tiny towel covering his business. He was yelling at some girl running down the stairs and Oscar would’ve been glad someone finally made him pay if he wouldn't have been busy trying to quietly stare at him. He didn’t say anything and Neymar didn’t either, but he did notice Oscar oggling him, so he fought the urge to grin and instead turned over, showing off his well-looking, stiff butt, only to close his door after long seconds.

Oscar felt his cheeks burning red.

 

The first guy came around a week after that. Oscar was struggling to keep his mouth closed when the guy waved and smiled at him. He walked over to Oscar and Oscar aggressively rested his back against his door.

“Hey, my name’s Marc,” he said, with an easy smile and a Spanish accent. Oscar swallowed. “Can I ask you something? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t know.” Oscar raised one eyebrow and made a weird nod with his head, moving his shoulder too much. “Is it true that he brings too many people here?” Oscar wanted to kick himself to the floor. His face showed his pity and the poor kid looked down to his feet.

“I’m sorry,” he said, quietly.

The guy shrugged, “It’s okay, he was clear. It’s not like I was expecting he’d change for me, you know,” Oscar really didn’t know. He wasn’t the ‘friends-with-benefits’ type of guy, he was conservative and he loved the idea of being in love. “Anyway, thanks, have a nice day!” he said before storming out of the place.

Oscar stared angrily at the #10 apartment door.

 

Oscar drew the line when he got a fucking dog.

Is not like he wasn’t a dog person, he liked dogs. His problem was Neymar. His never ending nonchalant attitude, his messy self—and how fucking curious he made Oscar.

The thing was barking all the way up to his place, making Oscar curse on every step of the stairs until he reached his door.

“Surprise!” Eden yelled, startling Oscar on his spot. He looked at him shocked and then smiled, running to hug him, leaving the door open as he did.

Eden Hazard was one of the most important people in Oscar’s life. And just like he couldn’t shake Ludy off, just like he couldn’t stop loving her and caring, he couldn’t shake Eden off either.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and Eden lifted him up a little, laughing as he did. “I missed you, Oscinha!” he said, the ‘inha’ rolling weird on his tongue.

Right before Oscar was going to reply there was knock on his open door.

Oscar turned to find the answer to all his late stress. What did he want now?

“Hey, Dunga said you had my phone bill?” Neymar asked from the threshold. Eden let go of Oscar and Oscar walked to the bowl on his kitchen counter. He’d picked it by mistake yesterday and told the apartments manager this morning.

“Here,” he said, handing Neymar the piece of paper.

“Who are you?” Neymar rudely asked over Oscar’s shoulder.

Eden chuckled, “Excuse _me_ , who the fuck _are_ you?” he asked back, walking to stand behind Oscar’s back. 

“He’s my new neighbor,” Oscar said, looking at Neymar still. “I don’t ask all the shit ton of people you bring over who they are, Neymar.What is wrong with you?” Neymar shrugged, and then rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off like that,” he apologized.

“It’s fine, he’s being mean because he likes you,” Eden said, side-passing Oscar to shake Neymar’s hand. He took it firmly and smiled.

“I doubt it. I’m pretty sure he hates me,” he told him, making a face.

“’He’ is right in front of you both and would appreciate if you both stopped talking for him,” Oscar said, bitterly. They both looked at him and closed their mouths. Oscar stared at Eden and walked inside to the living room.

“Hey, I just got FIFA 15 so, you know, you’re both welcome to play,” Neymar offered and Eden’s head was starting to nod before Oscar yelled:

“If you go to his place, I’ll never speak to you again!”

“Told ya’,” Neymar rolled his eyes and said goodbye then, Eden closed the door quietly. 

Oscar was resting his feet on his living room table when Eden came back. He pushed his legs off the table and smiled at him.

“Spill,” he dared.

“What?” Oscar shot.

“You like the dude,” he teased. Oscar burst into the greatest laughter he’d had since a while ago. “Laugh all you want, asshole. But I know you,” he said before lying next to him and turning the TV on.

“I did miss your jokes, Hazardinho,” he said, once he caught some air.

 

He should’ve known better. He should’ve listened to Eden that day. It wouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did if he would’ve.

Because when he caught Neymar inside his apartment dress up with a blanket, running after his child, laughing, his stomach made a weird thing that made him feel like he was in a rollercoaster.

A blond kid came running out of the apartment, and tripped just right at Oscar’s feet. He was red from all the laughing and a bit breathless. Oscar helped him up quietly and the kid muttered something that sounded like ‘thanks’.

“Davi?” Neymar came out of his apartment, calling, Davi turned and screamed, running side-passing his father inside the apartment. “Am I being too loud?” he asked, concerned.

Oscar smiled fondly. “You know, this is probably the only time I’m totally fine with it,” he told him, blinking slowly, something itching in his chest. Neymar smiled and rolled his eyes, going inside again and following his son.

Oscar was left in the halls, biting his lower lip, considering, wondering. He felt suffocated for a second so he grabbed a jacket and went out, to get some air.

He couldn’t like Neymar. Not possible. He dreaded everything about him, his noisy, careless way of living. His affairs. His ‘everybody loves me’ act.

Three months of hell, and you’re trying to tell him he was into his loud neighbor? No way.

He tapped on Eden’s skype contact and called him.

“Hiyo’!” his ex-and-current-second-best-friend yelled.

“I hate you,” Oscar cut him, hoodie over his head due to December snow.

Eden blinked and shrugged, “Okay, it’s not the first time you say that to me,” he stated. “What did I do this time?” he asked, grinning.

“I think you were right, and I hate you for being right,” Oscar said, un-clear.

Eden frowned. “I’m gonna need a little bit more than that, Oscinha,” he asked, confused. Oscar rolled his eyes, and sat on a bench in the park.

He sighed deeply when Eden called for him after he stood silent for full two minutes. “My neighbor…”

“He’s hot,” Eden interrupted and Oscar was officially frustrated.

“Shut up!” Oscar yelled at his phone screen, some old people were staring at him.

“So, what about your neighbor I had right—wait,” his mouth dropped, and then he began laughing. “Holy shit, you like him!”

“And I hate you,” Oscar whined. Eden laughed even harder.

“Well, what happened? You made out in his dirty, cum-filled-walls apartment or what?” he asked, biting on his Chinese food.

“Yikes, no. Thank you for putting that image in my head, by the way,” Oscar said, nose narrowed in a disgusted kind of way. Eden shrugged.

“So what did he do?” he wondered.

“He was playing with his kid,” Oscar shared, trying not to melt when he said it.

“Oh, no, his cute side, the worst way to get through you,” he said, faking a tragic voice.

“I know!” Oscar threw a hand on his face, holding his phone with the other. He rolled it over it, trying to wake himself up from being into problematic people.

“Well, dig more,” he suggested, after a while.

“What do you mean?” Oscar looked at his friend from the phone screen.

“I mean, you’ve only seen his noisy, shitty sides and now you see this one, maybe the guy’s not so bad?” he offered. Oscar nodded, considering the odds.

“Maybe you’re right,” Oscar muttered.

“Just find a good reason to go over to his and like you know, get to know him,” and as if some magical Christmas miracle, Neymar’s white puppy walked in front of Oscar’s feet.

Oscar looked over his shoulders and around the park and found Neymar anywhere but near. He ran closer to the dog and called for his attention.

“Hey, Eden, I’ll get back to you later,” he said before hanging up and taking the dog in his arms.

 

“David, I swear, he was right here one second and the other he was gone. I have no idea where the hell he went!” Neymar was yelling, worried. “No, no, I asked Rafaella to make out some paper signs with a picture of him and I’m going outside now, he couldn’t have gotten that—,” Neymar cut his words when he exited his place. “…far,” he said, hanging up and giving Oscar the most authentic, lighted up smile he’d ever seen in his life.

Oscar carefully let go of the dog and he ran to his owner with a cheerful tail. Neymar petted the underside of his snout and kissed the top of his head. Oscar’s stomach did that weird thing again. He swallowed the tight knot forming inside his throat and smiled tenderly.

“Thanks,” Neymar told him once he was done caressing his pet. Oscar shrugged.

“I was in the park and I found him. I think he was chasing a hotdog seller,” he chuckled and Neymar laughed along with him. “Anyway, I’ll go back to my place now—“

“Do you have to?” Neymar asked when Oscar turned his back. “There’s this whole plate of brownies I had prepared for whoever found him,” he told him. Oscar thought it was a bit ridiculous.

And cute.

“I’m not sure,” Oscar frowned. Neymar let his arms falls to his sides and sighed deeply.

“What do I have to do?” he asked him, with a kicked-puppy look.

“What do you have to do about what?” Oscar said instead, confused.

“Look, I’m exactly what you don’t deserve, I know that. I could build an entire bridge, up to Pluto, with all my flaws. I’ve made the same mistake over three hundred times, and I’m one thousand light years away from being perfect,” he was talking faster than Oscar’d ever heard him. “But,” he walked closer to him, eyes shining, “I could tell you everything you want to hear. Costume myself as whatever it is you’re looking for. Just, think about it, before you say no,” he asked, moving one shoulder up. “Being with me might not be as bad as you think. I mean, I could be the best of the worst you’ve ever met,” he finished, with the uttermost beautiful smile Oscar’d ever seen.

“The best of the worst I’ve ever met,” Oscar repeated, biting his lips as he chuckled lightly. “Fine, but I’m gonna need you to burn your whole apartment down,” he joked.

“And where will I live?” Neymar smiled.

“We’ll figure something. Over dinner, tonight,” he asked. Neymar nodded excitedly. 

 

As it turned out Neymar wasn’t anything he thought he’d be. He was glad he listened to Eden, and his heart.

Neymar was the older child of a really tight family. They were all living in Brazil and he was here chasing an acting career. He was a sports enthusiast, and in another life he probably was football star, he says. He jokes a lot, he laughs at his own silliness too. Oscar found himself very quiet in their dinner because all he wanted to do was listen to Neymar’s voice, to his stories, his thoughts on things. He didn’t like vegetables all that much, and he told Oscar he survived for two whole months on French toast once. He’s a fan of Barcelona FC and felt insulted when Oscar told him he wasn’t all that interested in La Liga but enjoyed Premier league more.

He’s more caring that he lets show.

“I don’t let people expect too much from me, because I don’t like letting people down,” he admitted over dessert. Oscar found some sense of self-defense in his entire womanizer facade. Oscar learned it was a mask to protect himself from getting hurt. There was a Bruna girl, that apparently were planned to marry and all, but one morning she woke up feeling different, and left him.

Neymar was bit of a glued-together china doll, but he was happy with the little things he had. He also wished he’d do things differently. And he also swore that he’s always honest.

Oscar had never been so close to understand that say ‘never judge a book for its cover’ until now.

Neymar was loving father, too, and Davi Lucca went to the same kindergarten Julia’s at now. Oscar made a mental sticky-note to take the children out together once.

Neymar was as much as that shiny, wild personality and flashing attitude he had been since the beginning. His olive skin and now dark brown hair making contrast with his beautiful green-ish eyes, under his beautiful eyelashes. His pink lips matching perfectly his sweet, wide smile – usually accompanied with his joyous laughter.

He was all that, and more. He was like getting hit by a train and falling dead on a field full of flowers. Like going 300 K/h down a dead end on a Mesarati. Like a daydream Oscar hoped he could hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Hazascar and whatever Ney x Marc shipname is there because I'm digging the idea of these side-ships (because Neyscar is my ultimate otp and there's no green-eyed belgian or spaniard that's gonna change that!) but only as that, background, un-lasting things. 
> 
> HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! You made the last months of this year a happy journey for me so thanks for that <3


End file.
